Guardian Angel
by LunaRyuu
Summary: Link's lover dies and Link is unable to deal with her death. Someone close to him helps him to cope with her death and prevents him from making any stupid mistakes. One-Shot. Please R


Disclaimer: If I owned The Legend of Zelda, then I wouldn't be writing this disclaimer. I also wouldn't be writing this story. I'd be making it into an anime.  
  
A/N: Do you know what an angst sandwich is? It's a little fluff at the beginning, a whole lot of angst in the middle, and a little more fluff at the end. It's also something I just made up.  
  
Guardian Angel One-Shot  
  
To say that Link and Zelda were in love was an understatement. The two golden blondes were inseparable. Whenever they were together in public, one could feel the love radiating off of them.  
  
To some, it was a beautiful example of young love. To others, it was a mawkish display of affection. But it didn't matter to Link and Zelda what the Hyruleans thought of their relationship. They were much too absorbed with each other to notice anything on the outside world.  
  
Late one night, the two lovers were walking hand in hand through the castle courtyard. It was a full moon and the stars in the big night sky shone brightly upon them. Zelda turned to look at her lover.  
  
"Did I ever tell you I love you?" she said.  
  
Link chuckled. "Only a million times a day!" he replied.  
  
She smiled her radiant smile. "Well, here's one million and one!" she giggled and instead of saying their favorite 3-word phrase, she pulled him down by his chin and kissed him. Link responded by kissing her back. They continued walking, at a slower pace, with Link backing up and Zelda guiding him along the path. A selectively placed rock caused Link to trip and the two of them to tumble to the soft grass below, with Link on the bottom.  
  
Zelda giggled and Link wrapped his arms around her, possessively hugging her to his chest. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and sighed softly. "It's moments like these that I want to last forever," she murmured into his skin. Link stroked her golden head, tickled by her breath on his neck. "Yeah."  
  
He stared up at the stars pensively. The moonlight shone on his face making his skin appear paler than it was and making Zelda's hair look whitish in color. It was quiet, he realized. The only sounds he could hear were the beating of Zelda's heart and her soft even breathing. He couldn't help but think that something was off. He shook off the feeling though. He grinned evilly and let his hand wander down her back, the other still stroking her head, and to lower regions. He stopped when he heard Zelda yelp. She slapped his hand away from her derriere and frowned playfully at him. Before she could say anything or do anything more, Link rolled over so she was on the bottom. He smirked when she gasped in surprise. "Link, you naughty boy!" she giggled.  
  
As the two made out, several shadows lurked in the darkness, surrounding the two lovers. One motioned to the others, and all four lurkers leaped out of the shadows and revealed themselves as assassins. Link jerked his head up, sensing them and leapt to his feet, pulling Zelda with him. He held her close while the three slayers circled them. Zelda clung fearfully to Link, watching them.  
  
Link caught movement in the corner of his eye, as one of them charged him silently with kunai as its weapon of choice. Link cursed softly for not bringing his sword with him and dodged out of the way, holding Zelda by her waist. She shrieked as the assassin hit the ground in the spot where they had been standing and stood back up slowly. It turned its gaze to rest upon the princess. Zelda's heart was frozen with fear as she stared into those crimson eyes filled with hate and malice.  
  
"They're not human!" Zelda whispered frantically into Link's ear. Link nodded curtly. "Nightwarriors. Lackeys of Ganondorf. They are the souls of the dead who Ganondorf created bodies for. They're rather expendable. There could be hundreds of them in the courtyard." Link growled. Zelda gasped. Another Nightwarrior decided to attack at this moment. Link was caught slightly off guard and its kunai managed to slice a diagonal cut in Link's right cheek. It was minor, but a thin river of blood slowly seeped from it. Link wiped the droplets away with the back of his gloveless hand.  
  
He lowered his head to be level with Zelda's. "Zelda," he murmured in her ear. "I need you to cast a little magic to cover me." Zelda nodded and Link prepared himself as two slayers came at them at the same time. He punched one in the stomach while it was in midair and its body collapsed around his fist. They weren't very durable, just very lithe. Zelda zapped the other with a quick lightning spell. It fell to the ground, charred and sizzling.  
  
Link and Zelda stood back to back, each facing the remaining two Nightwarriors. The one Link faced, let out a horrible inhuman screech and leapt at him, kunai bared. Zelda moved forward to duel with her opponent and Link jumped to the side to dodge its attack. He tripped it as it flew by and it tumbled forward and slammed into a tree head first. It stood back up zombie-style and slowly turned back around. It charged Link again stabbing then slashing, each swing hitting air as Link dodged the attacks easily. After another stab, Link bent his body out of the way and grabbed its arm. He twisted the appendage, making an audible crack. Link flipped over the dark warrior, still holding on to its arm, and kicked it away into another tree. (Think of his Soul Calibur 2 throw without a sword, and I don't Soul Calibur. Isn't that obvious already though?). The creature crumpled upon impact and discontinued movement. Link wiped his hands together, smirking.  
  
Meanwhile, Zelda faced off with her opponent. The Nightwarrior dashed at her. She parried with a magical shield and pressed her palm into its chest, burning it with a small fire spell. It screeched in pain, twisting away from her hand. Its crimson eyes narrowed upon her in hate and backflipped to a further position. She watched, slightly confused but still on guard, as it brought its hands together with the index fingers pointing up and creating a triangle, and the rest of the fingers folded down. It bent its head just slightly and a violet aura began to form around it. Zelda, not caring to see anymore of this, brought her own hands together in a cupped position and a soft blue light formed in her palms. She fired a golden beam at the Nightwarrior, much like the one she had fired at Ganon but much weaker, and watched with satisfaction as it struck its target straight in the heart. It flew back and crashed into a tree, but not before it let its own beam fly.  
  
Unable to move in time since she was still recovering from her own attack, the beam shot right into her and shooting through, caught Link in the left shoulder. Link cried out in pain and grabbed his shoulder and spun around to see where it had come from. His eyes widened in horror as he watched the body of his lover fall to the ground.  
  
He dashed to her side and lifted her into his arms, despite the stinging pain in his shoulder. "Zelda! Zelda! Speak to me!" he demanded desperately. Her eyes fluttered open. "Link..." she began and spat up a mouthful of blood. "Oh Din, oh Din, oh Din," Link muttered, suddenly noticing the large hole in her stomach. She would surely die of blood loss at this rate. He lifted her bridal style, ignoring the biting pains in his own wound and carried her as fast as he could to the castle.

--------------------------  
  
Link leaned against the wall of the infirmary, grasping his wounded shoulder that was now wrapped in bloodstained gauze. He breathed in and out slowly trying to calm his jumpy nerves. He had managed to get Zelda to the castle still alive. He kept speaking to her on the way, telling her she would be alright and that he was right there with her. He began to wonder if she would live and hoped to the goddesses she would.  
  
Sheik entered the room Link was waiting in and came over to him. (A/N: In my stories, Sheik is his own person and he's a guy. He's also Link's cousin) He placed a hand upon Link's uninjured shoulder. "Link, how do you feel?" he asked. Link shook his head. "Don't worry about me. How is Zelda?" he prompted. Sheik lowered his gaze to the floor and Link's heart began to sink. "She...she is in a critical state..." Sheik began. "Will she live?" Link demanded. Sheik brought his ruby eyes to rest on Link's sapphire ones. "I doubt it," he answered truthfully. Link let out the breath he was holding while waiting for Sheik's reply sharply. "Link." Link glanced at his cousin. "I...I have had many visions of the future of Hyrule...and I have not seen Zelda in any of them..."  
  
Link let out a cry of pain and grasped his chest. Sheik's eyes widened and he took a vial of red potion from his pocket and forced Link to drink it. Link sank to the floor and Sheik kneeled at his side. "I think...I think the Nightwarrior's weapon was poisoned," he said, skin paling. Sheik narrowed his eyes and caught Link before his head slid to the floor as he passed out.  
  
He carried him to Link's chambers and laid him gently on the bed. He placed his hands gingerly but firmly over his wounded shoulder and concentrated. A soft blue aura surrounded the two of them as Sheik cast a remedy spell, cleansing Link's blood of the venom. He breathed rather heavily, for it was a tiring spell to cast and watched as Link slept on peacefully. He sighed, knowing his cousin would be fine and left to check on Zelda.  
  
When Link awoke several hours later, he looked out his window, vaguely wondering how he had gotten there, and saw rays of sunlight entering the room. He was a little groggy, not quite sure what had happened. He moved his left arm and felt a sudden jolt of pain. He glanced at his collar and saw a freshly bandaged wound and he began to remember. He leapt from the bed, despite the protests his shoulder was giving him and ran down the halls to the infirmary.  
  
He burst in the doors and found Impa sobbing. Link's heart raced and he noticed the king in the room as well, patting her shoulder, a few tears sliding down his own cheeks. "Oh no..." he muttered and ran past them into the room Zelda had been held in the night before. A few nurses were in the chamber, clearing away bandages soaked in blood from the floor and tables. Link ignored them and went straight to the bed Zelda's body lay upon.  
  
He took her cold hand in his and squeezed it. Her skin was so pale and her lips were blue. She didn't look real and Link wanted to dillude himself into thinking she wasn't gone. He wanted to just kiss her and she would open her blue eyes and tell him she loved him and that it was all ok but he knew it wasn't true. And as he stared at her still body and held her cold hand, a single tear slipped down his cheeks and he choked back a sob. He hunched over her to hide it.  
  
The nurses quickly scurried out of the room as King Harkinian and Impa entered. Impa placed an arm around Link's shuddering shoulders comfortingly, careful to not touch his injury. She buried her face in his soft blond hair, her own tears all cried out.  
  
Link laid her hand gently upon the bed and wiped his tears away from his eyes. He stood up straight and stared into the eyes of the king. The monarch's expression was hardened and he kept Link's gaze. "Your highness..." Link began. Impa rubbed his back. "I....I'm sorry....Her death....was.....partly my fault." Harkinian's eyes widened. "Tell me, boy! What happened?!" he demanded.  
  
Link glanced at the floor. "We were out in the courtyard, when we were attacked by minions of Ganondorf..." Harkinian clenched his fist tightly and slammed it down upon the table he stood by. "Confound that Ganondorf! Even in the Sacred Realm he manages to torment us!" Impa gave him a stern look. "Your highness, please let Link finish!" she admonished.  
  
Link took a deep breath. "We battled them, and there was only one left. It shot a beam at Zelda at the same time Zelda fired her own beam....They were both fatal attacks. I was struck by the beam," Link fingered the bandage, "but it was not a direct hit on me."  
  
Harkinian came to the bed, the opposite side Link and Impa stood on, and held his daughter's lifeless hand. "Oh....my sweet daughter," he moaned. "Why did this have to happen to you? Why goddesses? Why?" he cried up to the heavens.  
  
Link's shoulders began to shake again and Impa encased him in an affectionate embrace. He took another deep breath and slowly calmed himself back down. He broke Impa's clasp over him and swiftly exited the room, much to Harkinian's and Impa's surprise.  
  
Link walked briskly by Sheik, who attempted to stop him. "Link! Wait!" he called. Link ignored him and never ceased in his trek to the outdoors. Outside he mounted Epona and in a rush, he was gone down the path towards the Castle Town. Sheik watched from the drawbridge.  
  
Epona galloped at a high speed across the fields of Hyrule. Link just wanted to get away from anything that reminded of his beloved princess. He shielded his eyes from the early morning sun, not wanting to enjoy its warmth. He remembered how he had always watched the sunrise with Zelda, how the rays of light would shine on her golden blond tresses, her cerulean blue eyes would brighten with delight as the clouds would change to oranges and reds in the sky. No! Link refused to remember. That would only make his heart hurt more.  
  
A few days later, Zelda's funeral took place in Kakariko Village Graveyard. Everyone who could fit in the graveyard came. Others hung just outside in the village listening as a minister read a few prayers.  
  
The king stood by his daughter's grave, weeping silently. Impa stood beside him, trying as hard as she could to refrain from tears, but it was a hard battle that she did not think she could win. Malon, with her father Talon and Ingo, stood together, bawling as well. The sages were there, weeping the loss of a fellow sage. There were Gerudos, Gorons, and Zoras present, including the Hylians. They had all come together to mourn the loss of their princess and future heir to the throne.  
  
Sheik stood on the sidelines. He didn't like crowds too much. He glanced around and then closed his eyes, reaching out with his mind to find the energy reading of his cousin. His suspicions were confirmed when he received no feedback. Link wasn't present.  
  
It bothered Sheik that Link wasn't there. It bothered him a lot. Link of all people should have been there. He should have been giving a speech at her casket about what a wonderful woman she had been. He of all people would know. But he wasn't there.  
  
Sheik wrapped his cloak tighter around himself as a cold wind swept by him. He shivered, not only from the cold but also from the bad vibes he was getting. He sneezed. He didn't like funerals. He pushed through the crowds to the exit just as everyone around him began to sing a melancholy hymn.  
  
He stood on the stairs that led to Hyrule Field and wondered where Link could be. He was very worried about him. Where could he possibly be that would prevent him from coming to his lover's funeral? He hadn't seen Link since he had left in a huff that day when it was confirmed Zelda was dead. He had had a strange look on his face. One, Sheik didn't like at all.  
  
He began to descend down the steps, when he heard his name being called. He stopped and turned around and saw the lovely Malon coming his way, her long red hair swishing around her and her skin rather pale in the cold. "Sheik! Have you seen Link? I've been looking for him in the crowd and I couldn't find him," she said breathlessly, falling in step beside him. Sheik shook his head. "No. I have not seen him since he left the day Zelda died." Malon gasped, holding her mitten-covered hands over her mouth. "You don't think he did something crazy do you?" she asked, worry written all over her face.  
  
Sheik smiled, despite the situation. "No. I don't think he is the type to do something drastic," his smile faded, "but Link has never had to deal with the death of someone close to him before... He was too young to feel pain when his parents died. This is the first time he has had to deal with the loss of someone he cherished. Therefore... I do not know if he would do something drastic."  
  
Tears were forming in Malon's already red puffy eyes. "Oh Link!" she cried and threw herself into Sheik's surprised arms. "Link! Please be ok!" she sobbed. Sheik glanced up into the dreary sky, while stroking her head comfortingly. What if Link had done something drastic? Or what if he was about to? Sheik frowned darkly. "Malon." His voice was firm and commanding, almost forcing Malon to look up into his face. "I need to go find him. Will you wait for me to return?" Malon nodded attempting to be brave. "I will," she answered. Sheik released her and she took a step back as he dashed back into the village to acquire a few supplies for his mission.

------------------------------

Trees and grass and all kinds of other vegetation surrounded Link. It sickened him to see them grow unhindered by impending death. He unsheathed his Gilded Sword and sliced through the vines and roots of the plants, anything that allowed them to live, and hacked away at the remains.  
  
When he was finished his little outburst, he fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder. The last time he had changed the gauze had been the day before, which certainly wasn't sanitary. It was nearly drenched in a deep, almost black, red. He hadn't taken any medicine to suppress the pain, so it hit him at full force.  
  
He let himself fall to his back and laid there, staring up at the cloudy sky and watching the little spirits fly about. It was relaxing, to have such peace and quiet when he felt like he was dying.  
  
He certainly didn't think it was just blood loss. He seriously believed that the attack the Nightwarrior had used on he and Zelda had some special property that poisoned the target upon impact. Or maybe this was some kind of punishment for not being careful and protecting Zelda. He cringed when he said that name. With his other hand he grasped his chest where his heart was. Link breathed heavily in and out. His outburst had reopened his wound and fresh blood stained the bandage. He lay motionless on the floor and closed his eyes, exhausted.  
  
Sheik burst into the Sacred Forest Meadow upon Link's steed Epona. He navigated through the maze and up the stairs to the passage that led to the entranceway of the Forest Temple. His eyes searched the chamber frantically looking for his cousin. Epona neighed and trotted on her own over by the stump Saria usually sat on. Behind it, they found Link laying prone on the ground. His bandage was a dark crimson and his clothes were in tatters. His Gilded Sword lay a few feet away from him, the blade covered in leaves and grass.  
  
Sheik dismounted his cousin's horse and walked over to Link. He knelt by him and watched his chest rise and fall. Epona nudged her master gently in the side and he groaned, his eyes fluttering but never opening. Sheik brushed Link's bangs off of his face. "Link," he said, softly. Slowly, his sapphire blue eyes opened and he gazed at his horse and his cousin with a groggy/pained expression upon his visage. Sheik helped him sit up and he moaned, hand gripping his shoulder. "Here," Sheik said. Link felt something cold and solid press against his lips and he parted them and allowed Sheik to pour a warm, sour liquid into his mouth.  
  
Link finished drinking and Sheik lowered the bottle to the grassy floor. The broken hero coughed, his body shaking violently. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was silent between them for what seemed like an hour but was only a few minutes.  
  
Sheik stared up at the muddy sky. He watched the little balls of yellow and blue lights flutter about, leaving trails of tiny sparkles in their wake. He listened to the sound of the birds chirping in the trees, unseen but heard. It was a content atmosphere around him and for a while he forgot all the troubles he had, and forgot the situation, and forgot the grief he had been feeling over Zelda's death.  
  
"She's gone," he heard Link's raspy voice say, interrupting the most pleasant thoughts he had had in a long time. He returned his gaze to his younger cousin. "She's really gone," Link repeated. Sheik assumed Link wasn't speaking to him at all. His eyes were unfocused and his head wasn't even facing the older Sheikah.  
  
"Link, you must return. You cannot stay here, you're injured," Sheik commanded. Link's dark blue eyes refocused and he turned his head to glare at him. "There's nothing left for me there." Sheik closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, Link. You are wrong. There are many people worried about you. They want to see you come back."  
  
Link pushed Sheik away and stumbled to his feet, grabbing his sword on the way up. Sheik watched him worriedly. Using the Gilded Sword for support, Link dragged himself over to Epona and leaned upon her, as if the short trek of five feet had been an over-exerting experience. Sheik frowned and rose as well.  
  
Link, with a great deal of difficulty, sheathed his golden blade and attempted to climb onto Epona. But for the first time since Link had owned her, she protested, pulling away from his touch and generally making it hard for him to mount her. It was almost as if she understood the situation and didn't want Link to leave without help. She tossed her head and snorted, and walked over to Sheik, whom she nudged gently in the side as if to say that she was on his side.  
  
Link stood on his own for a few moments after losing Epona as his stand. But Sheik sensed it coming and saw Link's knees give way beneath him. The Sheikah caught the young hero before he could fall to the dark earth. Link was breathing heavily, and Sheik began to worry even more. Hadn't the Red Potion done anything for him?  
  
Link's eyes fluttered open and closed, as if he was fighting to keep them open. "Link," Sheik breathed. Link didn't reply, but Sheik could feel his heart beating, albeit weakly, and therefore did not worry too much. He lifted up the younger blond into his arms and carried him to Epona. He set him down onto her back and climbed on behind him.  
  
"Don't worry, my cousin. You'll be alright," he gently assured. Though Link had shown no signs of worry over his own state of health, Sheik was aware that Link was in no way in good shape and needed medical attention ASAP. Sheik pulled on Epona's reigns and they galloped as fast she could carry two full grown men out of the forest.

----------------------------  
  
Link slowly became aware of the world of the living when he felt soft fingers entwining with his own battle-hardened hand. He could hear who he assumed was the owner of the hand humming softly. Their voice was soothing and comforting and Link found himself in a state of bliss, half awake and still half asleep. He opened his eyes and saw red, and immediately knew who it was.  
  
Malon lifted her head to gaze at Link's face. When she realized his eyes were open, her own eyes brightened with delight. She wrapped her arms around him, as best as she could with him laying on the bed and all, and kissed him all over his face, murmuring words of gratitude and rejoice.  
  
Too tired to react, Link closed his eyes and allowed her ministrations. Her lips accidentally brushed against his, his eyes flew open and she pulled back abruptly, her face nearly as flaming red as her hair.  
  
"I...I'm sorry, Link...I got a little carried away," she mumbled, looking everywhere but his face. Link, despite his fatigue, smiled and sat up. He ran his fingers lazily through his blond hair. "It's alright." He looked around the room, realizing he was at the ranch, in Malon's bedroom. His gaze rotated around the room, before it finally came to rest upon the blushing Malon once more.  
  
Link rubbed his head, vaguely remembering the events from before. "You've been asleep for a day," Malon's soft voice entered Link's reminiscing. Link kneaded the flesh on his face. "I feel like I've been sleeping for weeks..." he murmured. Malon brightened. "Would you like something to eat?" she asked. He nodded while yawning and she rushed off to get him some food.  
  
Sheik slipped in almost as soon as she left, like he had been waiting outside the door. "How do you feel, my cousin?" he inquired once he had pulled a chair up to the bed. Link shrugged. He didn't really feel _anything _but exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open and he had to have yawned for the fifth time since awakening.  
  
His shoulder, the injured one, felt slightly numb and it sent strange sensations throughout his wounded sword arm whenever he moved it. He glanced at the shoulder and saw another bandage, but this one was clean, without a single spot of blood on it. He pressed his index and middle finger against where the wound was and felt a slight dull pain, but other than that it was numb.  
  
Link heard a soft chuckle coming from his cousin and blinked in surprise, as he had never heard him laugh before. "I cast a spell to make your wound heal faster. As it is in the process of mending, your shoulder will lose most of the feeling the nerves there would have normally provided," Sheik informed. "How long will it last?" Link asked. Sheik raised his eyes to the ceiling in thought. "A few hours. Perhaps even a day." Link raised his left arm and rotated his shoulder, making a face. "It feels funny," he complained lightly.  
  
"Link." Sheik caught Link's slowly slipping away attention. "Malon was very worried about you. She stayed by your side all night when you were unconscious. I don't think she got a minute of sleep..." Link's eyes widened slightly. "Really?"  
  
A crash outside the door in the hallway alerted the two warriors and they rushed to see what had happened. Malon lay on her back on the floor, a tray resting on her chest with Link's food splattered all over the floor and her dress. The tray rose and fell, matching the rising and falling of Malon's diaphragm. It seemed she had fallen asleep on the way bringing Link his food.  
  
Despite the complaints his shoulder was giving him, he lifted Malon with an arm supporting her shoulders and gently slapped her cheek to awaken her. Her blue eyes slowly fluttered open and she stared up at Link and Sheik in slight confusion. She rubbed her forehead and adjusted her position in his hold.  
  
"What...happened?" she murmured groggily. "You fell asleep in the hallway, Malon," Sheik replied. He knelt in front of her and brushed away a bit of pie from her cheek, laughter in his eyes. "You'd better head to bed, Malon. You are exhausted."  
  
Malon's eyes widened. "No! I have to take care of Link!" she protested. Link smiled, enjoying her enthusiasm in wanting to care for him. It gave him a sense of acceptance, though he never thought of not being excepted anywhere. When Zelda had been there, he didn't need anyone else's acceptance but hers. He shook away thoughts of Zelda, knowing thinking about her would bring back all the pain that he had just managed to sedate.  
  
"Malon, I'm alright. I'll be fine if you sleep for a few hours, really." She gazed deeply into his eyes, as if trying to read his mind to see if he was lying. She pouted. "But, I don't need sleep. I can-" Link silenced her with a finger to her lips. "Malon, get some sleep," he said in a no-nonsense manner that left no room for argument. She pouted again but finally gave in, standing with some difficulty to her feet and walking to the guest room to get some much needed repose. She paused at the doorway, and glanced over her shoulder at the cousins. "Holler if you need anything, here?" They both nodded and she exited the hallway into the bedroom.  
  
Link slumped against the wall, holding his wound. His face had visibly paled, and his whole body trembled as if it was extremely cold in the house. Sheik rushed to his side and pressed his hand to Link's forehead. "Huh, you're really warm. Must be a fever..." he murmured to himself. Link wasn't listening anyway, his eyes were fluttering, as if he was fighting to keep awake. Sheik noticed with slight alarm that his bandage was now a deep crimson. His spell had worn off without healing him fully? What type of magic had Link been attacked by if his wounds would not heal?  
  
Link's heart was racing. His head was pounding and he felt sick. The pain in his shoulder was unbearable. He reached for his cousin, his only solid hold in the real world and slipped into unconsciousness just as he felt Sheik's hands encase his own.

----------------------------  
  
It was a sunny "garden of Eden" that Link awoke to. As he surveyed his surroundings he wondered if he had died and gone to heaven. He watched the endlessly blue sky above, devoid of all clouds. The sun shone warmly upon him and the grass he sat upon was soft and deep evergreen. He closed his eyes tightly and pinched himself. He reopened his eyes and found everything to be the same. He definitely was here... wherever here was.  
  
He glanced at his shoulder and found it free of any injuries and smiled. Yes, he must have died and gone to heaven, otherwise he would still have his wound, he had already proved it wasn't a dream.  
  
He stood slowly to his feet, brushing off the dirt from his light blue pants and loose and airy white button-down shirt. His hat was nowhere to be seen and his chin- length blond hair swept in the light breeze. Link stretched his arms out above his head, feeling like he hadn't flexed them in a thousand years.  
  
"Link..."  
  
The young hero blinked. Had he just heard...?  
  
"Link..."  
  
Yes. There was definitely a voice. It seemed to come from everywhere but nowhere at once. His eyes searched the premises, trying to find the origin.  
  
"Link..."  
  
That voice, he swore, sounded so familiar to him. But who....?  
  
"Link...turn around..."  
  
Link obeyed the voice and slowly turned to face the direction in which he had been directed. Chills ran up his spine. There, standing before him, in all her beautiful glory, was his lover, _Zelda_. Link just stood there, absolutely stunned, mouth hanging slightly open. What....?! How....?!  
  
"Is that really....you, Zelda?" he asked, taking a step forward. She stood before him, expression laughing and smiling, but she was silent. She beckoned him to her and all Link could see was her radiant smiling face. He stumbled clumsily to her, her face more and more encouraging, telling him to come to her, to hold her and touch her.  
  
As he slowly began to close the gap between him and her, he felt a danger signal go off in his head. He ignored it, thinking only of clutching Zelda to his chest and kissing her senseless. He was within range now to reach out with his hand and touch her cheek with his fingertips. He extended his arm out to her and his hand collided with the soft skin that he had become oh so familiar with. She smiled lovingly at him and he crushed her to himself.  
  
"Zelda..." he managed to grunt out, his voice muffled by her hair. She smelled the same. She smelled like strawberries and wildflowers and other pretty things that he didn't know how to describe with his limited vocabulary. He inhaled her scent deeply, hoping that if she were to leave him again, it would linger inside of him forever.  
  
He pulled back slightly to stare into her deep blue eyes. Her cheeks were slightly moist as if she had been crying and her eyes shimmered. "Link," she began softly, "I love you." Link felt himself melt when those three words rolled off her tongue. His knees suddenly felt weak beneath him and he brought Zelda down with him as he sunk to the grassy floor.  
  
He hugged her to him like a teddy bear and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Link...I want to be like this forever.." she said, though it didn't sound like she was finished, but Link didn't notice. "I don't want to let go of you ever. I want to be here with you forever too," he said. She pulled back to look at him. To Link's dismay, her expression was no longer one of happiness and mirth but one of sorrow and regret.  
  
"Link...Link, this isn't real..." Link heard her quite fine but he squeezed her tightly to him, forcing her against his chest. "No," he replied stubbornly, "It _is _real. You _are _real! I'm here with you and we will be happy together eternally!" Zelda pulled out of his grasp, a sad smile on her face as she shook her head.  
  
"No, Link. I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to be...you and me." Link felt an intense tightness in his chest and felt like he was going to keel over. He shook his head vigorously. "What are you talking about! We _are _meant to be! We _are_!" Zelda merely shook her head again. She reached her hand up to caress his cheek. Her hand was cold. He realized her whole body had turned cold. Her image began to blur before him To Link, she was dying all over again, and he just couldn't take it. He gripped the cold hand that sweetly stroked his face, as if holding onto her would make her stay.  
  
She leaned forward and landed a tender kiss upon his lips. Link took all she had to offer. With the hand that stroked his cheek, she slid it down his chest. She unbuttoned the shirt he wore and slipped the left arm off. She placed gentle kisses along his neck and slowly descended to his shoulder, sending shivers up and down Link's spine. She wrapped her arms around his neck and bent forward so her lips were level with his ears.  
  
"Link, I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy with...her..."  
  
Link's eyes widened as he felt her weight lessen upon him but she had not shifted nor moved. She was fading away, leaving him!  
  
"Zelda!" he cried. She pulled away, and though she was not moving she was becoming further and further away. "Zelda, no! Don't leave me! Zelda!!"

-------------------------------  
  
Link sat up abruptly, sucking in air as if he had been submerged in water. He looked it too: his hair was plastered to his face and neck, drenched in sweat. His eyes were red and his clothes were damp with perspiration. He leaned forward and cupped his face in his hands. It had all been too real to have been a dream. It had been a vision. Zelda had visited him from the spirit realm. He felt disoriented, like she was still there in his arms. He uncovered his face and glanced around.  
  
He was once again in Malon's bedroom, in her bed, covered in the blankets. It was dark in the room, presumably night time. Link could see nothing at first, but as his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he could make out the figure of Sheik slumped over the table in Malon's room that she used to eat upon. He ran his fingers through his moist hair.  
  
He suddenly became aware of the bed being off level, as if someone was leaning on its side. He felt through the dark, sliding his hand along the bed's surface, and his hand collided with something soft and warm. This something stirred and shifted position. "Hmm?" Link murmured. His eyes were now fully adjusted to the dark and he was able to realize this "something" was Malon's head.  
  
The red headed farmgirl, who was sitting in a chair pulled up to Link's side, was reclined on the edge of the bed and her hair was messily splayed around her head. Link couldn't help but smile. She had been worried about him. Lately, he realized he had been worrying a lot of people. He had been too selfish and self-absorbed to realize that his actions had been affecting others around him.  
  
He thought over the things he had done and the mistakes he had made over the past few days while stroking Malon's head like a pet cat. She stirred slightly, and slowly awakened, unbeknownst at first to Link. He was staring up at the ceiling with a pensive expression on his face when Malon glanced up at him. She smiled, enjoying the gentle motions of his fingers in her hair. She sat up, he still not noticing her, and sat down beside him on the bed.  
  
"Link?" He jumped and turned to look at her. He had a strange expression on his face as he stared into her eyes. "Link?" Malon repeated. He ignored her and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
Zelda's voice resounded in his head. "Link, I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy with...her..." That's what she had said. Was she referring to Malon? Link smiled. He buried his face in her hair then pushed her back a little to lean close to her face. She gasped slightly. Would he...? She closed her eyes, accepting it if that was really what he was going to do.  
  
When Link saw this, he pressed his lips gently to hers. He urged her lips apart with his tongue and she willingly opened them. He tasted her slowly at first, to become accustomed to her. She was different from Zelda, that was what he noticed immediately. And for once, he was glad.  
  
_5 years later...  
  
_Link sat out in the Lon Lon Ranch corral on a hot summer afternoon. The thick fluffy clouds in the sky floated lazily above. His head was in Malon's lap and she was playing with the strands of blond hair on his head. He watched the horses while they were grazing and getting their daily exercise. He closed his eyes, reveling in the peacefulness of the atmosphere.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" two childlike voices cried from just outside the corral. Link sat up and watched as two lovely children ran to them, a boy and a girl. The boy had a head full of messy golden blond hair, down to his shoulders. His eyes were bright and blue, just like his father's. The girl had strawberry blond hair that reached past her shoulders and a little ways down her back. Her large cerulean eyes were wide with delight to see her parents.  
  
Link embraced his little children. He ruffled his son's hair and squeezed his daughter. "Daddy, Daddy! Can we ride on 'Pona again? Pleassssse?" his daughter pleaded. His son bobbed his head up and down in agreement. "Yeah! Daddy, can we please?" Link glanced up at his wife. "Oh, go ahead, sweety. What harm would it do?" she said. Link shrugged. "Alright," he gave in. The children cheered and danced circles around their father as he stood to his feet and dusted off his clothing.  
  
Link reached into his pocket and pulled out the Ocarina of Time. He played Epona's Song and the sweet melody lured his ever faithful steed over to his side. He patted her nose fondly and she nudged him affectionately. "Me first! Me first!" his son cried, tugging on his pant leg. "No, _I _wanna go first! Daddy!" "Now, now, Aiden. Let your sister go first," Link chided gently. Aiden pouted while Link lifted his daughter onto Epona's back. "Ashley _always _goes first!' he whined. Link chuckled as he lifted his son onto his steed to sit beside his sister. "You know what I've told you Aiden, ladies first."  
  
Aiden crossed his arms over chest, jutting out his chin. "Why do ladies have to go first? Why can't boys go first?" "That's 'cuz girls are better than boys!" Ashley answered for her father. Link laughed, climbing on behind them. "That's not why, Ashley, though your mother likes to think that." As he said this, his gaze lifted to Malon who was standing in front of Epona and smirking at him. "Then why is it, Daddy?" Aiden demanded, turning around in his seat to face Link. "It's to be polite, something you oughtta learn at your age, son," Link replied, mussing the blond hair on his heir's head.  
  
Ashley giggled. "Let's go 'Pona! Let's ride like the wind!" she cried excitedly. "Ashley, Aiden. You be careful up there! Listen to your father and hold on tight!" Malon called to them and moved out of the way so Epona could go into a light trot.  
  
They went a lap around the corral, the children cheering the whole way in their excited little voices. Malon watched, a little worried that they may fall off, but Link kept watch over them, making sure they were safely and securely on the saddle at all times while still steering Epona faultlessly.  
  
Malon sighed with relief when they made their final lap and returned to her side. She helped Ashley off and Link set Aiden back onto the ground. "Can we do that again, Daddy? Please, oh please??" he bubbled. Link laughed. "Not now, son. Maybe later," he assured.  
  
"Come on, kids, let's go in for dinner," Malon said, ushering them towards the house. They came along with her, reluctantly. She glanced over her shoulder at her husband who was staring up at the sky. "Are you coming, honey?" she asked. "Hmm? Oh, I'll be there in a minute, Malon," he replied quickly. She smiled and headed inside, holding the children's hands.  
  
Link took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He gaped up at the sky. If he looked hard enough, he swore he could see a face in those clouds. A cold wind blew by just then, ruffling his clothes and hair. He swept a lock out of his eyes. Now, when he stared up into the endless blue sky, he witnessed the face of his former beloved smiling down upon him from the heavens. He closed his eyes and listened to the wind whisper its secrets to him. Zelda was fine, it told him. And she was happy...to see him happy.  
  
The End  
  
A/N: Wow! That took like weeks to write, although not really consecutively. I've been working on my other story Breath of a Dragon. Go check it out and review it please!!!  
  
I loved writing this story. It really brought out the artistic side of me. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, and then some! Please tell me what you think of it.  
  
-LunaRyuu


End file.
